


Date Night

by Matturemuser



Series: Dommers and Bells Moments [2]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dommers/Bells Moments, M/M, Matt Bellamy/Dom Howard - Freeform, Rimming, alternative universe, dom howard - Freeform, matt bellamy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matturemuser/pseuds/Matturemuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Matt's turn to organise Date Night (always with capital letters). Dom is justifiably nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Dommers/Bells Moments - just a reminder that this series is by no means sequential. The 'Moments' label means just that: it's a snapshot of a moment in an relationship. Specific milestone moments are coming up, though I'm open to suggestions for anything you think might be worthy of the Dommers/Bells treatment.

Dom trudged up the stairs. He had just arrived home on a Friday evening following a truly crappy week of work. He was knackered, stressed and feeling pretty pissed off. None of this boded well for Date Night. Fridays were officially Date Night (always with capital letters!) for Dom and his boyfriend. Last weekend, Dom had organised a lovely dinner for them at a new Japanese restaurant that had opened nearby. They had spent the evening being adventurous with foods that they had never tried before in their lives, but Dom had to concede that Matt was totally fearless when it came to trying new things. Personally, he wasn't keen to eat anything that looked at him from the dinner plate! On the other hand, Matt would have a full-on conversation with whatever delicacy was served up to him before wolfing it down while Dom made faces of disgust.

It was Matt’s turn to organise this particular Date Night - not necessarily a good thing. Matt was all for new, loud, exotic, sometimes dangerous and other times totally bizarre experiences. After the week he’d just finished, Dom REALLY didn't want to apply any of these adjectives to his upcoming evening. He was hoping, probably in vain, for something along the lines of calming, soothing, relaxing or just plain mind-numbing.

He reached the door of their apartment, inserted his key into the lock and braced himself for a Bellamy attack. Honestly, you would swear the man was part puppy the way he launched himself at Dom when he walked through the door each evening to smother him in kisses and cuddles and sometimes other more intimate welcomes. Dom smiled to himself at the thought of snuggling up with puppy Matt on the couch to watch some TV, maybe a movie, drink some wine. Then he shook his head and decided it would be better to mentally prepare himself for whatever date torture Matt had devised for this evening.

Two weeks ago it had been pole-dancing, which Dom would have been quite happy to go along with if it had meant watching Matt grinding, spinning and dancing around a pole with no expectation of his participation in the activity. The fortnight before had been archery, a skill which had totally evaded Dom and had resulted in him receiving a nasty bruise where the string had hit his arm. The ugly purplish, yellowish blemish had only just cleared up from the inside of his elbow! Salsa dancing the fortnight before that had seemed positively tame with the added benefit of being able to touch Matt for most of the night.

Dom pushed the door open to find the apartment shrouded in darkness. No brunet lunatic leapt at him as he locked the door, kicked off his shoes and put down his messenger bag. As his eyes adjusted to the gloom, he could make out a flickering light coming from the direction of the dining room. It was disconcertingly quiet. Silence where Matt was concerned meant one of two things. Dom searched back through his memory to analyse all exchanges between the two of them since last night. Had he said anything that would upset Matt? Any text messages that might have been misconstrued? Anything that he hadn't done that he had promised he would do? Nothing sprung to mind, so that eliminated sulking as the possible cause of the silence.

That left scheming.

Matt was up to something. Dom groaned inwardly. He soooooo wasn't in the mood for one of Matt’s devious plans. For a moment Dom dropped his head forward to his chest and exhaled, feeling the tension building again across his shoulders. Then he resigned himself to his fate.

“Bells?” he called tentatively into the darkened apartment.

Nothing.

Lured by the flickering light, Dom padded his way into the dining room, loosening his tie as he went. There he found a single chunky white candle on the table. Beside the candle was a piece of paper and a single red rose in a slim bud vase. He moved closer to see what was written on the paper.

**SIT**

Dom shook his head. He desperately wanted to have a shower and change his clothes, but they had long since agreed that whoever was running Date Night was in charge of events. As such, he obediently sat in the assigned chair facing the candle and the rose. The pleasant heady scent of the rose filled his nostrils and the dancing light from the flame of the candle continually transformed the colours of the delicately folded petals. He put his hands on the table and watched the way the flickering golden light played on his skin, making the light blond hair on his arms sparkle intermittently.

He was so distracted by the display that he failed to notice movement behind him until a long-fingered hand clamped over his mouth. Dom jumped, startled, and released a cry of surprise that was muffled by the hand. Another note was placed on the table in front of him.

**SSSSHHHH. Don’t speak, don’t argue, don’t resist. Just FEEL!**

Dom hesitated for a moment, but then nodded his assent, intrigued by what Matt was up to. The hand across his mouth was joined by its partner, fingers trailing along his jawline, then up his cheeks, onto his forehead from where they stroked downwards to close his eyes. The fingers remained there for a moment until the owner of the hands seemed satisfied that Dom’s eyes would remain closed, then they gently travelled back up Dom’s face into his soft dark blond hair. Gently, the fingers started massaging Dom’s scalp, rubbing circles with sensitive fingertips across the top of his head and down the back to where his skull curved in to his neck. Dom let out a soft, blissful groan. Immediately, one of the massaging hands flew down to his lips where a single digit was placed across them in a universal sign that demanded silence.

Catching onto the rules of the game, Dom nodded again. The hand returned to Dom’s hair, continuing the rubbing, gradually increasing the pressure to deepen the massage. Dom let his head fall forward to his chest, surprised but delighted with the way Date Night was going so far. He revelled in the soothing sensations being delivered by the strong, talented fingers of his masseur.

After ten heavenly minutes of head massage, the fingers were removed from Dom’s head. Fingertips gently pressed Dom’s eyelids again, reminding him to keep them shut. Dom nodded his understanding then listened intently, trying to determine what Matt was up to next. He could hear soft movements behind him but nothing that revealed Matt’s intentions. He was startled by the feeling of fabric being placed over his eyes, and let out a squeak. As the blindfold was being fastened, he heard Matt’s silky voice whisper low in his ear, “Don’t make me gag you as well, Dommers…” Dom exhaled deeply, the sound of Matt’s sexy voice briefly interrupting the silence with that particular sentence raising delicious goosebumps on his skin.

More muffled sounds behind him caught his attention and he turned his head slightly to see if he could determine the source. Rustling fabric approached him and he sensed Matt’s presence and warmth at his back. Once again a finger was placed on his lips in warning, though this time it stayed to slowly trace the outline of Dom’s mouth after delivering its message. Dom’s lips parted in anticipation and he flicked his tongue out to sample the teasing digit. But it was gone. Seconds later he felt something being lowered over his head onto his ears. Headphones? Was he going to be listening to music? Dom strained to hear anything over the restriction of the earpieces, but could make out nothing but the bizarre aural sensations that accompany the cessation of sound. And no music was forthcoming. What was Matt up to?

Left alone for a few moments with his diminishing senses, Dom’s brain started to go into overdrive. Matt had blindfolded him on Date Night twice before. The last time he had ended up SCUBA diving with sharks at an aquarium! The time before that he had wound up at a circus school learning how to swing on a trapeze!!! But the headphones were something new. Noise-cancelling headphones! Dom had seen them arrive in the mail a couple of days ago. Matt had been incredibly excited about them, but had not shared the reason for his purchase. Dom guessed that all was about to be revealed and he sincerely hoped that he was not in for any nasty surprises.

He sensed movement to his side again and turned his head towards it on instinct. Soft lips grazed his and then disappeared, leaving him wondering whether he’d imagined the brief kiss.

Then nothing.

Dom tapped his hands on his knees, starting to get antsy. He wriggled in his seat and huffed out a breath. Instantly there was a finger on his lips and a hand halting his tapping. Both were removed quickly and another fleeting kiss was placed on his lips. It was gone before Dom could respond.

Time has a funny way of stretching out when you are waiting for something to happen. With nothing to distract him, Dom started counting in his head to see if he could track how long it was between Matt’s visits. He’d just reached 84 when he sensed movement again. He turned his head towards it, hoping for another more satisfying kiss. He definitely felt something on his lips, but it wasn't the warm, soft mouth he had been hoping for. It was chilly and smelled slightly salty. A finger tracing his lower lip encouraged him to open his mouth to receive the mystery gift. His tongue was assaulted with pleasant salinity and a touch of lemon tang. The morsel in his mouth felt firm yet slippery at the same time. Dom started to chew, the snappy flesh of what he now recognised as an oyster resisting his teeth for a moment before breaking and releasing the sweetness of the shellfish. He chewed for a few moments, savouring the taste before swallowing and being hit with the fresh, green cucumber flavour that can be part of the whole oyster experience. God he loved oysters!

A second oyster was delivered in the same way as the first, and Dom happily relished a repeat of the taste experience. A gentle touch from something soft on his chin signalled the wiping away of some stray lemon juice by a napkin. There was a pause, then he felt Matt’s cool hands on his forehead and chin, tipping his head back slightly. Wet lips touched his, a tongue probed for access. When he obliged he was rewarded with a small amount of cold, sweet liquid – wine! He swallowed the offering, then gave himself up to the exquisite feeling of Matt’s tongue exploring his mouth, running along his teeth, over his palate and then tangling sensually with his own.

Dom reached up to pull Matt closer, but Matt quickly withdrew, grasping Dom’s hands and forcing them down onto the table where he pressed down meaningfully. Dom pouted a little, then nodded to agree to Matt’s terms. He sensed Matt move to stand behind him and his breath hitched a little when he felt hands at his neck removing his tie completely. The hands moved lower to undo the top couple of buttons of Dom’s work shirt, then slid under the material to run across his chest. Dom was rapidly discovering that the lack of sound and sight certainly heightened his other senses and had to force himself to curb a gasp as Matt’s hands paused to tease each of his nipples with gentle stroking and squeezing.

Dom stifled a disappointed moan as Matt’s hands withdrew from his chest. His good behaviour was rewarded with a quick peck on the lips and then he was left to wait again. Dom used the time alone to force his breathing to resume its usual pace. It was bizarre being unable to hear his owns breaths, though he could quite clearly make out his elevated heart rate. Also bizarre was spending Date Night unable to see or hear his date! Who would have thought he would miss hearing his little chatterbox waffling on about the latest episode of Dr Who? In his mind’s eye he could easily picture Matt gesticulating wildly as he started out discussing the loopholes in the plot before his train of thought derailed and he headed off into alien abductions, conspiracy theories and recorded instances of fish raining from the sky! Yep, it was just that random.

Dom was brought back to the present by the sensation of something icy cold on his lips. Having worked out the expectation, he opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. Something cold, smooth and metallic rubbed over the surface – a spoon, containing what? Ice? But it was crushed and flavoured. Dom closed his lips around the spoon to collect the contents, eventually identifying watermelon as the predominant taste. He swallowed, slowly and deliberately licked his full, pink lips and opened his mouth for some more, imagining Matt’s sensational blue eyes fixed on his mouth. Another spoonful of the melon confection was delivered in response to Dom’s invitation and he latched onto the spoon a little tighter, creating suction as Matt slowly withdrew it from his mouth.

He repeated the action for the third mouthful and had barely swallowed when warm lips arrived on his mouth, desperately demanding access. One of Matt’s hands pressed Dom’s firmly onto the table to reinforce the ‘rules’, while the other tangled in the back of Dom’s hair, pulling his head back to deepen the heated kiss. Having ensured Dom’s continued obedience, Matt’s hand now made its way to Dom’s remaining shirt buttons, tearing at them impatiently. Matt broke off the kiss suddenly and Dom felt his shirt being urgently pulled from the waist of his trousers and leaned forward to help the process along at the back.

Dom felt Matt grab his hands and push them down to the sides of the chair. His shirt was pushed back off his shoulders and partway down his torso before his neck and shoulders were targeted by searing, open mouthed kisses. Dom leaned his head to one side to grant Matt better access, but continued to keep his hands by his sides. When Matt moaned against his sensitive skin, he felt it as a series of vibrations that shot through his body and straight to his cock. It was all he could do to contain his answering moan. Instead he breathed deeply, his chest heaving as he fought to maintain control.

He felt Matt go still against him, breathing heavily. Matt’s soft hair was brushing the side of his neck so he easily detected the moment when Matt shook his head. Then Matt was pushing away from Dom, who sat there panting and bewildered by the sudden abandonment. This time Matt stayed away for longer and Dom started to wonder whether he had done something wrong. Had he broken one of Matt’s ‘rules’? He didn’t think so. He’d kept his hands rather begrudgingly to himself and had stayed indecently quiet during their heated exchange.

Dom was about to take off the blindfold and headphones to investigate when he noticed a rather enticing aroma. Oh God, what was that? It smelled delicious. He waited excitedly at the table, his hands still locked to his sides and licking his lips in anticipation of the next round of temptation. A warm hand caressed his bare shoulders and made him shudder in delight and a small kiss was planted on his lips. All was well.

The unmistakable press of a glass against his lips prompted him to tilt his head to take a sip of the wine that had been presented to him so erotically after the oysters. Then his nostrils were filled with the mouth-watering aroma of cooked salmon. He opened his mouth in expectation and was delighted to receive a spoonful of creamy salmon with…pasta! He ran his tongue over the pasta in exploration before chewing and discovered that it was the little bow-tie type. It was absolutely divine! Had Matt cooked this himself??? The next spoonful arrived still with salmon but with a little difference. He bit into a piece of something that was crunchy but tender. Curiosity piqued, he chewed and concentrated deeply on the flavour, eventually settling on asparagus. That sounded about right. Creamy salmon and asparagus pasta. He remembered enthusiastically extolling its virtues after eating it several months ago during one of his Date Nights.

After accepting several more delectable mouthfuls of pasta, Dom threw his head back in appreciation. A gentle touch to his sternum brought his concentration fully back to the present. Despite being unable to see, he looked down towards the hand that he knew lingered there. The touch turned into a gentle exploration of his chest, running delicately over his skin and making him shiver with pleasure. Matt reached across him so that he took hold of both of Dom’s hands, urging him to turn and stand. Dom stood tentatively, feeling disoriented with two of his senses still blocked.

Warm, long-fingered hands settled on his stomach, then slid higher over his chest, across his shoulders and down his arms, slowly dragging the shirt completely off. The action caused a tug within Dom’s abdomen and he felt himself hardening inside his trousers. The hands disappeared momentarily and Dom was sure he could feel his body swaying without the benefit of vision to help him maintain balance. Then he felt Matt grasp his right hand. That warm grip filled him with security even as it gently tugged him forward to start him walking. Dom’s hand was lifted and guided onto a slim waist where it was held in place. This action was repeated for Dom’s other hand and he found himself taking small steps behind Matt to avoid standing on his heels. He tried to picture where they were headed and was unsurprised to feel himself being led into the bedroom.

Dom fully expected to be pushed onto the bed, but Matt simply kept him walking past the place where Dom estimated the bed to be and into their ensuite. The air in the room felt humid and Dom could detect the distinct fragrance of jasmine, his favourite flower. They came to a halt and Matt turned to face him, still holding Dom’s hands firmly against his hips. Dom felt Matt’s finger once again press against his lips as a reminder that the rules were still in place, and then jumped when hands started undoing his belt buckle. His fly was unbuttoned and unzipped slowly and calmly, though calm wasn’t exactly what Dom was feeling!

Dom savoured the feel of Matt’s hips under his hands and was sorely tempted to find the bottom of Matt’s shirt so that he could slip his hands underneath to caress the pale skin that he would find there. He tapped a couple of fingers against Matt’s side to gauge a response, but was met with a hand clamping down on top of his. Obviously touching was limited for the moment.

Dom held his breath as Matt eased his trousers slowly off his hips then let them fall to the ground. There was nothing to be done about hiding his very obvious physical reaction to Matt’s attentions, but Dom was surprised when Matt carefully removed his boxers in the same way without making any contact. Dom’s legs were tapped in turn to get him to lift his feet out of the pants. Dom found his hands being transplanted to Matt’s shoulders, then Matt was stooping to remove Dom’s socks from his feet.

Dom thought he must have looked quite ridiculous standing there hard and naked wearing a blindfold and headphones, but when Matt pushed up against him to kiss him gently on the mouth, he decided that he really didn't care how he looked. Unsure of what to do next, he waited for Matt’s next actions to direct him. He didn’t have to wait long. Matt took Dom’s hands from their resting place on his shoulders and placed them on his chest. Dom’s hands slid over the fabric of Matt’s shirt, being guided to the first of his buttons. With shaking hands, Dom started to tackle the designated task, wondering whether he would be able to sneak in some gratuitous groping. Matt’s hands, he noted, had busied themselves with some gratuitous groping of their own, and were now pulling him close and fondling his arse!

Matt stepped back a little to allow Dom full access to his shirt, stilling Dom’s hands when he reached the bottom. Dom wondered whether Matt’s breathing had become as laboured as his own and would love to have been able to hear the gorgeous panting sounds that Matt made when he was getting turned on. Matt had taken hold of his hands again and had placed them onto either side of his shirt, indicating with slight pressure that Dom should remove it. The new position of his hands confirmed to Dom that Matt was indeed panting as sexily as he had imagined. No doubt his gorgeous blue eyes were being consumed by expanding pupils and the exquisite pink lips of his small mouth were parted in desire.

Dom took to his new task of shirt removal with an air of confidence, knowing that Matt was being affected by this as much as he was. He eased the shirt back across Matt’s chest slowly, taking care to graze his fingers along Matt’s skin. He let go of the fabric and, making a deliberate decision to break the ‘rules’, laid his hands on Matt’s warm, bare shoulders, sliding his fingers towards his back, using the stroking action to force the shirt off Matt’s body. As he stepped in closer to complete the action, his erection rubbed up against Matt’s groin where he felt an answering bulge. He half-expected to be chastised for breaking the rules, but Matt simply matched his sexy hip grind. Dom couldn't help the moan that fell from his parted lips and he just about kicked himself when Matt suddenly withdrew.

Fuck! Just as things were starting to get very interesting.

Dom stood there in his world of diminished sensory perception wondering whether he had stuffed up Date Night. With no sound clues to tell him if Matt was even still in the room, he started to feel rather foolish again. Matt wasn’t known for his patience and Dom had already been warned several times. Mind you, he had been threatened with a gag… Nah, Matt wouldn't, would he?

He had no idea of how much time had passed since Matt had left him standing lost in his own bathroom, but he was mighty relieved when a warm hand took his and led him to the bath. The scent of jasmine was stronger here and he could feel warmth on his face. Matt removed his hand from Dom’s briefly and then replaced it, complete with a handful of warm liquid. Dom’s hand was drawn further down the bath and into bubbling water. Matt had turned on the spa! Now understanding what was happening, Dom allowed himself to be guided into the bath, Matt helping him to lift his legs over the side to avoid hurting himself. Dom relished the feeling of Matt’s hands on his skin as much as he relished the warm water sliding over his limbs. He responded to Matt’s gentle touch that helped him get seated comfortably in the spa then leaned back to relax. Now all he needed was a small, naked brunet in his lap and he’d be ecstatic! Oh, and being able to see and hear again would be great too.

Hmmm…small, naked brunets seemed to be rather difficult to find. Where had he gone now? Dom wanted to call out and summon Matt to the spa, but it wasn't his Date Night to control, so he had no choice but to sit there and enjoy the warm water seeping into his body and relieving tight muscles. The lack of aural and visual stimulation certainly enhanced the therapeutic benefits of warm, bubbling water. Dom took a brief moment to acknowledge Matt’s genius in setting all of this up. It was certainly a far cry from learning to milk a cranky cow. That was a Date Night he was willing to forget!

He may have dozed, he wasn't sure, locked away in his dark, silent environment. But he was roused by the sensation of something touching his lips. The touch became more insistent and Dom realised that he was being offered something new to taste. He willingly opened his mouth to accept the new offering. He encountered something supple and squishy and bit into it gently. An explosion of light, honey-like sweetness hit his taste buds. As he chewed he noticed the crunch of tiny seeds between his teeth. He smiled blissfully in what he hoped was Matt’s direction as he swallowed a very thoughtfully provided fig! He LOVED figs! He opened his mouth hoping for more, but instead scored a mouthful of tasty brunet! Matt gently thrust his tongue into Dom’s mouth, gathering up some of the sweet fig flavour for himself, then he broke the kiss. Dom was a bit over this. Every time he started getting worked up with another hot kiss, Matt would disappear.

He was just going into a petulant sulk when he felt hot breath near his face again. Soft lips ghosted over his cheeks, planted a soft kiss on his nose then nudged against his mouth again. A warm hand wrapped around the back of his neck and a velvety tongue played along his lower lip, requesting entry. Dom could never deny a kiss like this and opened his mouth invitingly. This time he encountered a new taste. Matt had the remnants of a piece of chocolate in his mouth. Dom leaned up into the kiss, tangling his tongue with Matt’s, sharing the delicious chocolaty taste. All too soon, Matt drew away once more, but this time one of his hands stayed on the back of Dom’s neck. A new piece of chocolate was popped into Dom’s mouth while the hand started to move in soft circular motions along Dom’s neck and shoulders. Dom relaxed into the caress, sighing contentedly. He felt a sweet kiss on his cheek and then the press of a glass against his lips. Red wine this time, mixing delightfully with the sweetness of the chocolate.

Talk about Date Night of the Year! Who was this man and what had he done with Matt Bellamy???

Several pieces of chocolate and probably a glass of red wine later, Dom found himself being pulled upwards. Apparently his spa was over. What was next on the agenda? Steadying hands helped him climb out of the spa and then wrapped him in a soft bath sheet. Dom blissfully stood there, enjoying the sensation of being dried by the man he loved. Warm fabric was patted along his limbs, down his back, across his stomach and chest, over his bum (yep, there was that gratuitous squeeze again) and gently into more intimate areas of his anatomy. The drying process seemed to get a little side-tracked at this point, with Matt standing behind Dom and pressing his bare chest into Dom’s back. Matt had wrapped his arms around Dom and was spending an awful lot of time ensuring that Dom’s cock and balls were dry. Dom meanwhile was going into meltdown, ready to explode from the pressure of containing his verbal responses to Matt’s actions.

Dom felt the unmistakable shaking from the small body behind him that usually signalled a Bellamy giggle fit. God, it felt almost as good as he knew it sounded! He reached back to deliver a sharp whack to Matt’s arse which earned him a bite to his shoulder. The towel was dropped to the floor and Dom’s hands were seized and forced behind his back. Dom found himself being marched in what he assumed was the direction of the bedroom. He stepped tentatively, still experiencing orientation and balance issues, but Matt was granting him little leeway.

He was permitted to stop when he felt his legs hit the bed. Warm hands on his hips turned him around, then pushed his chest to make him fall backwards onto the mattress. The impact dislodged the headphones slightly and he could finally hear the soft, high pitched giggle that he adored so much. Water could be heard gurgling its way down the plughole in the bathroom where Dom’s spa was being emptied. Some sort of soft guitar music was playing quietly from the CD player on the bedside table. He both heard and felt Matt climb onto the bed next to him, and then the earpieces were being replaced on his ears, blocking out the tantalising world of sound. Feeling cheated, Dom squirmed a little on the bed, gradually realising that he seemed to be laying on a towel on top of the usual bedding.

A upwards push on his elbows indicated that Dom should move up the bed a little, and he smiled to feel Matt helping him to arrange his head on a soft pillow. Wow, wasn’t this special? Matt’s warmth drifted away, movement on the mattress gradually ceased. Where had he gone now? Dom jumped a mile when a hand wrapped around the sole of one of his feet! There is no doubt that he let out a startled yelp, but no chastisement was forthcoming. The hand stayed still, palm resting fully along the sole, allowing Dom to adjust to the sensation of being touched on such a sensitive part of his body. Another hand was added on the top of his foot, and Dom could make out the slippery texture of oil on his skin. The hands slowly began to rub his foot in large, calming movements, one hand always in contact with his skin. He relaxed into the unexpected foot massage, trying hard to contain the satisfied moan that threatened to spill from his lips. The fact that he was laying completely naked on the bed in front of his lover had not escaped his attention, and he wondered whether Matt was enjoying the view. At this point he was just too chilled out to be concerned.

Both feet were treated to a deep, penetrating massage by skilled fingers. Thumbs were pressed firmly into the balls and arches of each foot, ankles were delicately circled by probing fingers and toes were individually squeezed and rubbed. Once feet were completed, Dom felt oil being poured carefully onto his shins. Matt’s hands resumed massaging along Dom’s lower legs, stroking the skin and pressing into his muscles. The massage gradually moved up Dom’s legs onto his thighs, kneading the larger muscles located there. The close proximity of Dom’s favourite pair of hands to his groin was starting to affect his thought processes, not to mention his heart rate, breathing and the state of his cock! Dom reflected that last year’s massage class had been one of Matt’s more inspired Date Night ideas.

Just as he was hoping that things would get even more interesting, Dom was flipped over onto his stomach. He silently gasped at the sensation of his hardened dick rubbing up against the mattress. More oil was poured onto his lower legs and the massage continued on his calves, gradually working up to his hamstrings. Breathing heavily at the prospect of the continued upward passage of the stroking, Dom was a little disappointed when he felt Matt straddle him to perch on his butt. The coarse texture of Matt’s jeans felt somewhat obscene against the sensitive skin of his rear. More oil was poured onto Dom’s back, and Matt’s talented hands began swirling large circular swimming motions across his back and shoulders. The massaging motions gradually evolved into deeper tissue massage, fingers magically working their way through any knots they found in the muscles.

By this stage, Dom had melted into a puddle on the mattress and was feeling heavy and sleepy. One of Matt’s feet slid between Dom’s legs, forcing them apart, then his slight weight was removed from Dom’s butt and repositioned on the mattress between his splayed limbs. Oiled hands gently stroked Dom’s lower back, just as warm lips delivered a string of kisses across the base of his spine. The kisses strayed downwards onto Dom’s buttocks, staying light and teasing. Dom felt the oiled hands following the path of the lips, rubbing sensuously over the top of his butt. A couple of sharp nips to the fleshy part of his buttocks brought Dom violently out of his sleepy doze. The following series of more intimate kisses that trailed between his cheeks which were being gently pulled apart by the oily fingers brought his cock stunningly to life! When a warm tongue began to probe Dom’s sensitive opening there was no way the ensuing moan was ever going to be contained. The heavenly licking and sucking were overwhelming in Dom’s current state of sensory deprivation, and he found himself longing to hear the filthy sounds that usually accompanied Matt’s actions.

Dom’s hips bucked upwards in response to the incredible pleasure being delivered by his lover. Oily fingers continued to massage him on either side of the hot, wet mouth that was stealing his ability to function. That sensational tongue was withdrawn to be replaced by one of the fingers in question. Slick with the oil, it eased gently into Dom’s stimulated hole, past the tight ring of muscle, where it continued to massage from the inside. A deep growl erupted from Dom’s chest, earning him a sharp slap on his left buttock. He clenched his teeth to prevent any further outbursts as Matt gradually added a second and eventually third finger to the erotic massage.

Fingers were carefully withdrawn, a kiss was planted on each cheek of his arse, and Dom found himself being flipped again onto his back, Matt moving up to straddle his upper legs. Dom’s cock was standing to attention and his entire body felt as though it might spontaneously combust. An oily hand wrapped around his shaft and gave a few firm strokes before a pair of glorious lips moved over the head of his cock. Dom’s jaw was aching from the effort of containing his verbal responses. His hands were clenching the edges of the towel on which he was laying. He could feel the fevered outbreak of sweat on his body. He could focus on nothing but the hot, wet mouth and tongue that were reducing him to a quivering mess. His hips started to roll of their own accord, his head shook from side to side as a white-hot orgasm started to brew deep inside him.

Then suddenly the hot mouth and body were gone from his mid-section. A strangled sob rose from Dom’s throat. What the fuck??? He gritted his teeth and pressed his head down on the pillow, frowning in frustration. Why would Matt do this to him? Get him all worked up and then desert him? Dom’s thoughts started to spiral out of control. ‘Fuck Matt and his stupid rules,’ he decided reaching up to remove the devices of torture that had deprived him all evening.

But there were Matt’s hands, firmly encircling his wrists and forcing his arms above his head. A warm, naked body straddled Dom’s chest. A thumb arrived on Dom’s mouth, dragging his full lower lip down, then he felt something else nudging his mouth. He flicked out his tongue, expecting the salty taste of pre-come and was stunned to taste…whipped cream??? ‘Goddam Matt, you perverted little bastard!’ His wrists were released as he felt Matt edge his arse higher on his chest. Dom obediently opened his mouth to receive what he considered to be the best offering of the night. He swiped his tongue around the tip of Matt’s velvety cock, taking his time to collect all traces of whipped cream, then licking his way down the shaft. In his head he pictured Matt on top of him, head thrown back, eyes closed, lips open in a soft ‘o’.

After a couple of long, leisurely sucks from Dom, Matt pulled away from his mouth. His naked skin slid sinfully along Dom’s as he eased his way down Dom’s body. Dom’s gasp as his neglected erection collided with Matt’s was caught by a mouth which dominated his with a hot, wet kiss. As Matt inched lower, Dom felt his neck being kissed and sucked, his nipples being teased with tongue and teeth, his stomach being nipped, his legs being spread and lifted as Matt positioned himself at his oil-slicked entrance. As Matt slid home, Dom threw his head back, cursing every fucking rule in Matt’s book. Then all movement stilled, long-fingered hands slid up Dom’s chest, earphones were removed, the blindfold was gently eased away from Dom’s eyes and he was rewarded with the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Fluffy brown hair, electric blue eyes mostly obscured by lust blown pupils, slightly wonky nose, sexy stubble over a cleft chin and right now, an absolutely adorable grin complete with a dimple.

“Scream for me, Dommers,” Matt whispered. And those whispered words almost sent Dom straight over the edge as Matt began to pound into him. Ever obedient, Dom opened his mouth and stunned himself with the force of his outburst. His voice was husky from lack of use over the past few hours, but that didn't stop him vocalising the intense pleasure that was currently eating him alive. Matt’s name along with some mindless expletives were panted out in a staccato rhythm as slim hips twisted to ensure that the magical spot deep inside of Dom’s body was repeatedly assaulted.

“Touch me, Dom,” came a sultry command. Dom’s hands flew to Matt’s neck, pulling him down for a desperate, sloppy kiss. Then his hands were all over Matt’s body, determined to touch every part that he could reach. Silky soft hair, velvety shoulders, taut nipples, flexing stomach muscles, smooth arse…

Despite having his vision restricted for so long, Dom still couldn't stop the reflexive closing of his eyes when Matt reached between them to wrap his fingers around Dom’s cock, stroking him towards climax.

“Dom,” Matt’s low murmur caught his attention, pinning his gaze with smouldering blue eyes, “come…” and he did, loudly, passionately, with total abandon and Matt’s name on his lips.

Dom almost came again instantly as he watched Matt cry out his name. He continued to watch in awe as he was treated to the most incredible sight and sound in the universe - Matt Bellamy in the throes of orgasm. He reached up to cup his lover’s cheek using his thumb to trace around the perfect mouth which was hanging open in ecstasy, marvelling that this amazing man was his.

As Matt started to collapse forward onto him, Dom rolled them to one side, Matt slipping from his body. He pulled Matt up and snuggled him into his chest, resting his chin on Matt’s head. He savoured the sound of Matt’s breaths gradually slowing down to normal speed. He could now hear the soft guitar music that had been playing before. The soft glow of the bedside lamp was causing a fascinating play of light and shadow over Matt’s naked body.

The small brunet wriggled in his arms, cuddling closer and lifting his captivating eyes up to look into Dom’s, “I love you.”

Dom kissed him on the forehead, “I love you, too, Bells. Best,” kiss, “date,” kiss, “night,” kiss, “ever. You’re in charge from now on.”

“Weally?” Matt’s head popped up, “Bwilliant! I was thinking about matching tattoos! Or there’s the Dr Who Convention coming up! Or laughing thewapy. Or how about that haunted castle thing! Or…Dom? What are you do-…?”

Hmmmm. Noise-cancelling headphones. Not a bad idea


End file.
